


Conviction

by lonewolfe707



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe707/pseuds/lonewolfe707
Summary: Cullen has a moment of doubt and reflection upon seeing the Inquisitor's power in the Arbor Wilds. Established relationship between Cullen and an unnamed female mage inquisitor.





	

He wasn’t afraid of her. He really wasn’t. He understood her strength, but he also saw her control, her discipline, and above all, her kindness. He couldn’t be afraid of her, even if he wanted to be.  
But at that moment, in the midst of the chaotic Arbor Wilds, as the Red Templar before him exploded, a flurry of flame igniting the twisted beast as it screamed in agony and rage, he felt himself go back in time, for a brief moment. It was only an instant, but he thought of what he’d seen mages do before. For a brief moment, the sight of the blazing fire, the scent of burning flesh, it sent a chill down his spine.  
Not that he’d admit it to her. He could never tell her something like that, but… Well, it wasn’t like he truly saw her in action that much. He knew she was a mage, and a talented one at that, but he was never really present to witness what she could do, what she was capable of.  
His eyes moved from the fire to see her face on the other side, her lips set in an angry line, eyes narrowed- trained on the Red Templar as it burned. For a moment, he didn’t recognize the soldier that stood before him- he was used to the girl who took walks with him when he needed breaks from his work, who comforted him with quiet words when the lyrium’s call was at its strongest. He had seen her determination but not her deadliness, her leadership but not her rage. And for a brief, guilt-filled moment, he felt a flash of fear, a voice in the back of his head wondering if this person, this mage, could be deadly to him as well.  
Then the Red Templar fell, and her eyes slid to him, her face softening a bit as she strode over to him.  
“You’re not hurt?” she murmured, her voice low, a hint of concern ringing through.  
“Yes, Inquisitor.” He hated the note of uncertainty that hid beneath his words.  
She nodded. “Stay that way, then. We have this handled now, anyway. You can fall back a bit.” She looked at him, a brief but kind smile flashing onto her face before she turned, heading off, her companions in tow.  
As he watched her leave, he shook his head, smiling a bit before turning back to his men, his voice ringing out as he spoke to them.  
“You heard the Inquisitor! Fall back!”  
He glanced behind him at her retreating form, took a deep breath, and began to walk away.


End file.
